Why I Hate You
by devilishly-good
Summary: The boy we love to hate. The girl who loves to hate him. Hmm, together, there just might be chemistry. A unique take on how they come to like each other. Please R
1. I hate the way you make me angry

Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is my first and last disclaimer, on account of the fact that I'm not a mega-millionaire like J.K. Rowling.

Summary: This is a simple story of how people who would NEVER even associate with each other start to fall in love. Highly unlikely, but these not so opposites, do attract.

                                    Why I Hate You

I hate the way you make me angry 

Hermione Granger stormed into the Gryffindor common room. She was livid, and her best friends Harry and Ron could tell. "I can't believe that slimy git! How I wish I could hex him. My first day back here, and he's already managed to make me so furious." Harry and Ron glanced at each other with a knowing look. It didn't take a genius to figure out whom Hermione was talking about. Draco Malfoy, despicable as he was, still managed to always get to Hermione. The boys already knew Hermione wasn't having a great day, on account of the fact that she hadn't been named Head Girl.

            "Don't you want to know what he said to me?" Hermione rattled on, not giving Harry or Ron enough time to answer. "First he bumps into me and tells me to watch where _I_ am going. After I told him to shut his stupid mouth, he gives me a little smirk and then says, what's the matter Granger, upset about Dumbledore's betrayal? I asked him what he was talking about, and laughs in my face and tells me it's amazing that I can just pretend I'm not ready to burst into tears about not being made Head Girl.

            Harry's eyes widened slightly. He had to hand to Malfoy on one count, if Malfoy really wanted to strike a nerve; he hit the jackpot on that count. Even Harry and Ron dared not mention anything about the new Head Girl while Hermione was around. Although school just started, Hermione made it abundantly clear that she was not at all pleased about the selection.

            Ron, not at all comfortable with the way the conversation was going, stood up abruptly and mumbled something about going to the bathroom. It wasn't until the portrait door slammed that Harry realized the bathroom wasn't outside of Gryffindor tower. Hermione in the meantime was going red in the face about the unfairness in the whole Head Girl thing. 

Hermione decided that she shouldn't be complaining to her friends. She turned straight around in the middle of the sentence and headed out of Gryffindor Tower. She decided that the only way she was going to feel better about the whole thing would be to confront Malfoy. Even if meant getting physically violent, Hermione didn't care. After all, Malfoy's second slap in the face from Hermione was long overdue.

            It didn't take Hermione long to find him. Even though he chose not to show it, Malfoy cared about his grades as much as Hermione did. So obviously, she found him in the library. It was very easy to spot him since the library was absolutely empty except for Madam Pince, the irritable librarian. This wasn't unusual, as today was the first day of school. Only people like Hermione would go to the library on the first day for some background reading.

            Malfoy was hunched over a large, tattered book. Hermione felt like turning around and leaving, but she decided that she had gotten this far, so she might as well continue. She cleared her throat. He didn't even glance up. All he said was, "What is it Granger? Come to ask me to put in a word for you so you can become Head Girl? After, of course, you eliminate the present one? Sorry, I don't do favors for mudbloods." Hermione was rendered speechless for a moment. "You little, slimy, ferret! Do you think that you are making me feel bad by your little Head Girl joke? Well, here's news for you, Malfoy, I don't care. Why don't you go somewhere and do yourself? Since you're obviously not getting any from-" Hermione was cut off abruptly by Draco slamming his book shut. "As much as I would love to continue this little chit chat, I do have a life, Granger. So goodbye to you." And with that, Draco stood up and shoved pass Hermione.

Well, what do you think? Please tell me how you feel about the story, the title, whatever. I do welcome praises (hee hee) as well as critique. No FLAMES. If you don't like the story and have no solution as to how it can be better, I would really appreciate it if you didn't leave anything.***************************


	2. I hate the way you treat my friends

***I wasn't really happy about the length of the first chapter, so expect more as time goes by.****

                                              Why I Hate You

                                 I hate the way you treat my friends

Hermione still stood in the library a few moments after Malfoy left. She couldn't believe it. She was so angry with herself she almost wanted to cry. She had constructed a whole conversation in her mind, and yet, he still won. She trudged back to the Gryffindor common room and sat at the small desk in the corner. She really didn't know what to do. She had no intention of watching Harry and Ron practice flying, nor did she want to join the giggling girls in the dormitory who were trying on makeup. 

Hermione sat and thought about how pathetic she was. Here she was, in 7th year, and yet, she really didn't have anymore than two friends. Two friends who were obviously closer to each other than to her: Hermione understood why, but it still hurt. She glanced at the bookshelf and contemplated getting a book, but it was no use, as she had read them all by 4th year. "Hell with it," she muttered aloud and stood up. She went up the stairs to the girls' dormitory and opened the door. 

As she had suspected, all the girls were sprawled out on the floor trying on makeup and cleaning pores or some crap like that. "Do you mind if I join you?" Parvati Patel looked a bit shocked at Hermione's sudden interest in getting beautiful, but she still said, "Sure, Mione, what do you want to do?" Hermione gulped, she really hadn't thought about what she was going to do. Off of the top of her head, she quickly said she wanted to go for the "natural look". 

All the girls giggled at the same time and sort of swarmed all over Hermione.  She now realized she had just volunteered herself to become the group project. "Oh, God," she thought. "What have I gotten myself into?" She was led to a chair with her back to the mirror and the girls got to work. Hermione heard tidbits of what they were doing to her. She heard something like, "…no, a little more concealer!" After about 20 minutes, each girl with a smile on her face turned Hermione around to look at the mirror. 

Hermione expected herself to look like some sort of clown, but the person she saw in the mirror was…beautiful. She was speechless. Just as she was about to say her thank you's, Ginny busted through the door. "Hermione! Come quick, I think Malfoy did something to Harry's broom!"

They went down the steps, out of the opening door, through the corridors, into the main hall, and out of the door until they reached the Quidditch Field. Hermione saw a small crowd looking up into the sky at an object. It took her a second to realize that the object was Harry. Harry's broom was bucking like a bronco, and it appeared that every time he tried to direct downwards, something about it made Harry scream in pain. Hermione ran fast as her legs could carry her across the field to where the crowd was. As suspected, Malfoy and his two goons were roaring with laughter. 

Hermione didn't bother with introductions; she simply gave Malfoy a good right-hook and pointed her wand at his throat. "I swear Malfoy, if you don't lift that curse off of Harry's broom, you'll wish you'd never been born. Although with a father like yours, I suspect you wish for that everyday don't you?" The crowd made an almost simultaneous gasp. No one had ever insulted Malfoy and his father in front of his face, let alone in front of a crowd. Malfoy's usually calm face was momentarily contorted in absolute fury. 

"Funny Granger, you really shouldn't be throwing insults at anyone when your little friend Pothead is hanging onto his Firebolt for dear life. Although, father always did tell me _muggles_ were never trustworthy. They never tell you what you ask them to say, regardless of torture and threats…." Malfoy gave Hermione a nasty look that conveyed exactly what he wanted to say: Hermione's parents were in trouble- or not. 

After all, Malfoy did have a nasty way of telling lies. Hermione, choosing not to fall into his trick quickly muttered _petrificus totalus. _Malfoy fell to the ground with a soft thud. Hermione looked at Harry and racked her brain for the spell that would stop his broom. "_Finite Incantatem!"_ Harry's broom stopped bucking, but he still couldn't direct it downwards. Hermione yelled up to Harry, "Hold on tight Harry!" "_Accio_ Firebolt!" The broom soared towards Hermione. When it was close enough to the ground, Harry jumped off. 

Everyone crowded around Harry. After close inspection, it was discovered that the broom had an electricity jinx on it. Harry on the other hand, had a bloody nose, and he had some trouble breathing, because of the multiple electric shocks to his body. He was rushed to Madam Pomfrey, and Hermione noticed that Malfoy escaped. She was foolish enough to neglect him. 

An idea entered Hermione's thoughts. She turned to Ron. "Can you take this broom with you to the common room? Don't worry, the charm only works when it's in the air. I have an idea about something." Hermione ran as fast as she could to the library. She knew exactly where Malfoy was sitting earlier. She scanned the bookshelves nearby until she found the book she was looking for. She pulled out the huge, tattered she saw Malfoy reading before and gasped. The name of the book was "Simple curses, jinxes, and hexes for the vengeful wizard".  Hermione looked in the table of contents and quickly found what she was looking for. She found the counter-curse and headed to the common room where she found Ron with the broom. She quickly said "_electrificus finite". _The broom glowed blue for a moment and then went back to its regular color. 

Ron stared at the broom as if it was still cursed and then stood up and headed to the boys' dormitory. Hermione, after thinking for a moment, followed suit and headed towards bed. Before she drifted off into sleep, Hermione's main thought was that even if it took her a year to get back at Malfoy, she would do it. No one would mess with her friends and get away with it.

*Well, how did you like it? It is a bit longer. Just to let you know, the next chapter is going to be set about a month later from this one. It will also be from Draco's point of view. Until next time! *******


	3. I hate the way you annoy me

**Thank you to my first reviewer! It's really appreciated.

About a month later…

                                                Why I Hate You

                                    I hate the way you annoy me

Draco Malfoy was absolutely shocked as to why Snape chose to display this form of cruel and unusual punishment. Imagine! Him and Granger forced to work on some foolish project. He eyed Granger with complete loathing as she made her way towards his desk. 

Before he even got a chance to give her one of his snide comments, she turned to him and said, "Malfoy, let's just get one thing straight. I don't want to work with you just as much as you don't want to work with me. So for once, act like a 17-year old and let's get this stupid project done." Malfoy would have turned red if he didn't have and astronomical amount of self-control. The nerve of that bloody Granger to try to scold him. "First of all," he hissed, "why don't you just shut your mouth. You're telling me to act my age! I do act like a 17-year-old, mudblood. And if I were you, I'd act as if I'm walking on glass, Granger. You do love your parents, don't you?

Draco smirked at the terrified look on Granger's face, but his happiness was short-lived. Granger simply turned around with an annoyingly cheery smile on her face, and just shrugged at him. Draco figured that he might as well get to work, as 15 minutes had already been wasted. As he was chopping his load of spiders, he snuck a look or two at Granger. How annoying, how infuriating, she was. And yet, he couldn't help but notice how rather…er… nice-looking she was. Of course, her looks had nothing to do with her sickening personality. Merlin, it was bad enough she was a wretched mudblood in the wizarding world, but did she have to be pretty while at it?

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts because Granger was calling him. "What?" he snapped. She flinched slightly. "Calm down, Malfoy. I was just asking you to pass me some of your spiders. I'm done with my part and I figured I might as well help you get rid of yours. Jeez, you don't have snap at people for everything." Draco mentally gave himself a kick in the rump. Bookworm-Granger was just trying to help him. Of course, he couldn't go soft and apologize. He couldn't even grudgingly try to pass her his spiders. Draco Malfoy was the symbol of everything rude and wicked and powerful. He'd been so comfortable being this way, why bother changing now?

He quickly glanced at Granger. She had turned her back to him and was reading some book. How he hated her right then more than any other time before. She was the only person he knew who could make him feel bad unwittingly. He returned to his spiders and chopped them as fast as he could.  Quickly, he made the potion. Granger was unusually oblivious to everything that was going on. Draco was unusually in a pretty good mood.

Just before the bell rang, Snape collected a sample of Draco and Hermione's potion. Of course, because Draco was part of the project, Snape had nothing bad to say. As how the potion was absolutely perfect, there really was nothing to say. Granger chose to snap out of her reverie when the bell rang and for a moment looked frightened. "Malfoy, what happened to the potion? I can't believe I spaced out like that." Draco smirked. He took a quick glance in Snape's direction. He was heading towards his office. He figured he might as well get some fun out of the day. 

"Great going Granger. I tried calling you about a hundred times before I just gave up and tried doing the potion myself. But of course, I didn't have enough time and Professor Snape had to collect what I had." Draco saw the horrified look on Granger's face. "D-did you tell him that I helped you a bit?" "Helped? Granger, please, I'm not really a fan of lying to those who are in a position of authority. After all, as I am a responsible 17-year-old, I simply told him that all you really did was chop up some spiders. As I am one of dear Professor Snape's favorite students, he gave me full marks for my effort." By this time, Draco and Hermione were out of the classroom slowly walking to the Great Hall.

Draco couldn't help but snicker inwardly. The look on Granger's face was so camera-worthy. She looked horror-struck. "And what did he give me?" This was the golden moment. "Well, sorry Granger, but he assumed that you had no interest in helping me get the potion done so he gave you a zero." For some reason, he didn't get the satisfaction he thought he'd get from seeing Granger's reaction. Tears welled up in her eyes almost instantly. 

"A-a zero? I can't believe it. You mean to tell me you couldn't tell him that I was doing something?" Draco was shocked. Merlin, he didn't expect her to cry. He sighed. Granger was already walking slowly to the Great Hall. He strode over to her quickly. "Granger relax, I was just joking. I finished the potion, Snape collected it so you can just calm down now." She stopped crying almost instantly. Her face turned red. "Malfoy, that is the last time you try to take advantage of me. I'm sick and tired of you thinking that you can just call me names or play jokes on me."

Draco couldn't help but laugh in her face. "Honestly, Granger. What makes you think you can tell me when the last time for me to do anything is? Oh, this is real classic. The bookworm, mudblood, Granger telling me what to do!" By this time, everyone standing nearby was watching the spectacle Draco was making of himself. He didn't care.  "Honestly, Granger, why don't you go somewhere and just die? Save us all of your holier-than-though attitude because even if no one wants to say it, we hate you. Merlin, not even Pothead and Weasel care about their know-it-all friend anymore."

Draco just snapped. These were things that he had wanted to say for such a long time. Maybe if he had a conscience like other people the little voice in his head would tell him that this was overkill. But, he wasn't done yet. He figured if he was going to make a spectacle of himself, he might as well finish it with a grand finale. He grabbed two books out of Granger's hands and held them up to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Hermione Granger's two best friends. Here is Mr. Potions Textbook, and Mr. Transfiguration Textbook. Take a good look, you'll be seeing them a lot!" The crowd roared with laughter.

With a triumphant smile on his face, he turned towards Granger and dropped her books on the floor. The crowd had dispersed within a matter of seconds. Hermione never felt so humiliated in her life. She bent down and picked up her books. She knew that if she spoke, she would burst into tears. "What's the matter Granger? Don't appreciate a good joke? That's really a shame since everyone was having so much fun." Hermione thanked the heavens that most of her hair hid her face, that way Malfoy didn't see the tear that made its solitary journey down her face. She couldn't wipe it off because of the books in her hand. All she wanted to do was go to her bed and have a good cry.

Malfoy was almost on a high. He followed Granger to continue his taunting. "Guess that just goes to show you, maybe you shouldn't try to tell someone who is obviously better that you what to do, right Granger? Right?" Hermione felt like just falling on the floor and crying. But she refused to give Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "What's the matter, Granger? Can't talk? Thinking about what I said? About how true it is?" Hermione dropped her books on the floor and turned to Malfoy. "Just shut up Malfoy! Shut up, shut up, shut up shut up! You've done your damage, now just leave me…" Hermione broke down and started crying. "…Alone! Please, I've had enough! You win, alright? Does that make you feel better?" And with that, sobbing and all, she picked up her books and ran the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room. 

Draco was stunned. Perhaps he overdid it a bit. Draco couldn't help but think, "Darn, now she's got me feeling sorry for her." And because of that, Draco hated mudblood Granger more than ever.

Well? What do you think? Please review. The next chapter will be from Draco's point of view again. I'll try to update as often as possible. But with school and everything, it's hard. 


	4. I hate the way you make sense

*Sorry for not updating in a while, but I had to start up with school and everything. Please review!

                                                Why I Hate You

I hate the way you make sense 

Draco was in a horrible mood, and all of his friends could tell. They knew him long enough to know that he wasn't to be messed with. Draco knew that he definitely went a bit overboard with the whole humiliation thing. He figured that out a bit too late, and now, even though he felt bad, there was nothing he could do about it. He flopped on his four-poster bed and lay there for a while, lost in thought. What to do? He didn't want to go to lunch, and after that, he didn't have another class until 5 o'clock. 

He was bored. Judging by the snorts of childish laughter and whistling he heard in the common room, the guys were obviously looking at some stupid magazine. Draco, as hormonally gifted as he seemed to be, he would never resort to looking at some stupid magazine. It would only be a matter of time before one of his too idiot-friends would turn up. They could never go long without having him tell them what to do, and as this was seventh year, he was really getting tired of it.

His mind raced at what he should do. Term had just started, so he really didn't have anything to study for, and he already learned his lesson from having his usual fun by harassing Potter and/or Weasley.  That Granger sure knows how to punch, he thought grimly, still rubbing the left side of his jaw that still kind of hurt. Granger, he thought. He cursed the fact of letting her cross his mind, because now he couldn't get rid of her.

He thought of everything he had ever said to her, of how annoying she was. Then her face came into full bloom, as if someone had just put a picture of her over both of his pupils. He couldn't help thinking, "she's really beautiful." He sighed a bit, relieved that he didn't have to pretend he was thinking about something else. Here, in his room, he could just picture her face.

He caught himself just before he got lost in his thoughts. What in the world was he thinking? Granger? Mudblood, bookworm, know it all Granger? He must have been mad. She was far too unlike him. After all, even if he wanted her as more than a toy, it wouldn't happen. But then, he thought, why does it matter to me? I don't like her.

He sighed again, wishing that he could find something to do. At this point he finally realized how pathetic he really was. Imagine being here for seven years and he had but two friends who weren't really friends. He snorted at the irony of it. Here he was, prince of Slytherin, most popular single male in school and he didn't even have a friend or a girl to call them as his own.

"Wait," he said aloud. "This is pathetic. You're Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake." So with that, Draco stood up and strode out of the common room. He decided to go outside where most of the school population was and went to a solitary tree near the lake. He leaned against it and sighed happily. He felt the sun on his face and was glad that he decided to come out. 

He closed his eyes and just as he was about to drift off to sleep, a loud voice was shouting at him. "Malfoy you're in my spot, get up. Get up!" Draco's eyes snapped open and he saw Granger standing above him. "I don't see where your name is on this area, Granger. By the way, it would be nice if you would stop shouting at me. I'm trying to relax. Mudbloods." He added as an afterthought. 

At first he thought she was going to cry again, because she turned bright red. He braced himself for the shouting, but instead she spoke quietly. "Malfoy, you have hit my last nerve. I am sick and tired of you Malfoy. Do you understand me? Don't you understand that you don't impress anyone? It would be really nice if you pretended, just for a day that you were a happy person. 

Because you're not, and it's killing you, isn't it? You aren't fooling me Malfoy. I can see through you like I can see through water, and believe me when I say, I'm not as dense as half the people you try to show off for. So take it from me, Malfoy, I know you're not all you are cracked up to be. Even in those eyes that I thought were cold and expressionless, I know now that they are just a shield wearing very thin. Take this advice from me: stop pretending."

Malfoy was shocked. He even forgot to act as if he didn't care about a word she was saying. The truth was that he felt almost naked because she was reading him like a book. Like a book with a frightening cover. He stood up and looked her in the eye. "Granger, you have no business telling me to stop pretending. My life has been one big pretend game. I'm so good at it, why should I stop now? You have no idea how hard it is to pretend that I don't care about Voldemort. But that's something that I can't help. So do me a favor and leave me alone." 

With that, he left the area and hated Hermione more that ever. She made too much sense, and that was something he just couldn't handle right now.

**Sorry that it's so short. If I get a burst of inspiration, I'll add more to it. But for now, this is how it is. Don't forget to review! Even if you right, 'It was good' or 'It was bad, fix it'- at least I'll know that someone is reading this. 


	5. I hate the way you look at me

**Thank you sooooo much for the reviews. Please believe me, they are all greatly appreciated. By the way, please pay attention the titles of each chapter. If you notice, they make up a poem. I actually wrote the poem before I even thought of the story. Oh, well, on with the story!**

                                                Why I Hate You

                                         I hate the way you look at me

Hermione was ecstatic. She had finally stood up to Draco, and she felt good about it, too. But a part of her couldn't believe the response she had gotten from him. Of all people, the formidable Draco Malfoy was putting up a façade. It was almost surrealistic. But as she thought about it more, it did make a bit of sense. No one could really be that cold-hearted and mean all the way through, she thought. This newfound information made Hermione even more curious about Draco than before.

She had so many questions in her mind; they were tumbling around in her brain, begging for answers. Why did he put up a front? What does he have to hide? She sighed as she sat down on her bed in the common room. After just closing her eyes for a moment, she decided to do some last-minute touches to her Arithmancy essay. She had five feet of enough charts and numbers to last her a lifetime. 

At first, she didn't realize her paper was missing because her mind was still on Draco. But before long, it was as if somebody turned on her brain. She frantically rummaged through her bookbag again, knowing that it wasn't in there. She racked her brain for the place that it could be. She knew where it was, and she was dreading retrieving it. For a moment, she seriously considered just redoing it, but she reasoned with herself- she had worked way too hard on that particular essay.

Finally she went outside to the place where she had seen Draco. She had been foolish enough to toss her folder on the ground, not knowing that of course, she wouldn't be doing any work. She knew Draco wouldn't be there, but she was livid to see that her folder was missing as well. Before she knew what she was doing, she ran up to the library, hoping to find Draco there. 

As luck would have it, he was sitting in the far side of the entrance, writing on a piece of parchment. "Malfoy, where is my folder? I know you have it so don't bother giving me some codswallop story that you don't know. So just hand it over." Without saying anything, he pulled the folder from under the book that was opened. The folder had a piece of paper on it, and before Malfoy could get it off, Hermione had grabbed the folder and walked away in a huff.

"Granger, wait!" Hermione didn't slow down, but was satisfied to hear Madame Pince screaming at Draco for yelling in her library. 

When Hermione had gotten back, the common room was full and very noisy, so she decided to work from her dormitory. Still a bit miffed about Malfoy stealing her paper, she at first didn't noticed the piece of parchment lying on top of her folder. But before long she saw it. Figuring it was some trash, she was about to throw it out when she got a feeling that she should open the paper. 

            _Granger, before you think I was being a git for taking your folder, I want to set the record straight that I was bored and felt like correcting your Arithmancy essay. Yes, that's right, I said I corrected the paper. I would really appreciate it if you didn't say a word to anyone or anything about what I said to you earlier. Fact is, I'm not some lost soul who needs love and understanding. And I don't need anyone, especially you telling me who I am or what I'm hiding or not. I've been this way for as long as I can remember and I'm surviving quite well. This world is just a bit too cruel to be soft and be torn down. In my world, it's like hunt or be hunted. I can't believe I just wrote this to you. Well, I'm going to dispose of this as soon as I'm done writing, so I guess it doesn't really matter._

Hermione was flabbergasted. Draco Malfoy, talking about his problems or whatever to her. Then she reminded herself that he didn't want her to see it in the first place so it didn't really count. She looked at her Arithmancy paper was shocked to look at the many mistakes she had made. She was also astounded at how detailed, neat, and concise Draco's corrections were. It was as if a teacher had corrected her work. 

She was quickly brought back to reality at how he had practically said something to her that he probably didn't tell anyone else. She really felt for Draco as she reread his note. '.._I've been this way for as long as I can_.' Did Draco honestly think he could make it alone in this world? Hermione couldn't believe it. It was almost as if he was begging for a friend-a true one, that is. Before she even thought about what she was doing, she picked up the note, fixed herself up a bit, (hey, it's all about presentation), and left the common room. She had to look for a while to find Draco sulking by himself in a corner of the library even she had never thought to go.

"Um, Malfoy, before you say anything to me, I guess I should give this to you." Draco turned his head around and glanced at the note, shocked. "Why bother, Granger? You've read it. You know what it's all about. Even though you weren't supposed to see that, I still stand by what I wrote, I'm not looking for sympathy of any kind. Especially from the likes of a mudblood bookworm like yourself. Hermione let the insult wash over her. It took almost everything she had not to slap his face until his head spun. Calm down, she thought. This is Malfoy. He doesn't know any better. Hermione got a horrible memory of Draco's father when she was about be in second year at Hogwarts. Anyone would have been even a little bit evil if they grew up with a father like that.

"Draco, I don't want to give you any sympathy, because to be perfectly honest I don't think you can handle it. I'm actually surprised at you. You of all people should know what the dangers of prejudice can do, and yet you still continue to call me by that name. It's as if you want to be your father or something-" "Granger, never compare me to my father. You seem to be under the impression that I idolize him. If you ever bothered to notice, all I ever did was ask him for things, and he gave them to me. You have no idea what my life was like at home."

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes. And for the first time, she didn't see blatant defiance and coldness. She saw something so raw and cut down, it was almost as if she were looking at a stranger. She couldn't handle his penetrating glare, so she broke the gaze. But when she looked back, his eyes were trained on hers once again, as if there was no other place in the world they'd rather be. It was like a dream. A dream she had no intention of waking up from anytime soon. 

She almost felt as if he was stripping her down, layer by layer. Until she was in a state of mental nakedness, feeling heat all around her, but a strange icy feel in his eyes. 'What kind of magic is this?' She thought. Surely this feeling couldn't be in her mind alone. She even felt tempted to see if she had any clothes on, but suddenly, it didn't matter. 

Draco broke the gaze first. Without saying a word, he got up and left. Hermione was strangely out of breath, as if she had been making out for and hour. She felt strangely empty, though. She wanted that kind of no-nonsense serious eye action. Perhaps… something more as well? She shook her head. She was not in her right mind. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger making out-or doing something else? The idea was laughable. But, she thought. His eyes, and everything in them were just so amazingly _real_.

**What do you think? I'm actually kinda proud of this chapter, especially the ending. I've never written like that before


	6. I hate the way you make me cry

**Thanks to my reviewers. It's really appreciated.

                                                Why I Hate You

                                    I hate the way you make me cry 

Hermione had had enough. She was going to talk to Draco if it was the last thing she did. One full month had came and went, and it was as if nothing had ever happened. She had simply followed Draco's lead and decided to act as if he didn't even exist. Because Professor Snape continued to put them together during Potions, it was a bit hard to avoid him. But even then, the only words that were ever uttered were, "Pass this," or "Pass that." Politely indifferent, that's what it was, and Hermione was sick of it.

She found the Draco that was in the library oh so attractive. She didn't even bother trying to convince herself that she didn't have feelings for him. Well, maybe not feelings; just little bursts of fluttering butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him. Heat conveniently rising to her face every time she had remembered some pornographic dream she had with him as the male lead. She simply had enough. She had to at least say a word to him. Without thinking, she started talking aloud. "It's not like I want to shag him or anything. I just want to be a good friend to him. I mean he does need one." 

Even to Hermione that sounded absolutely preposterous. Goody, goody, she may be, but it didn't matter what you thought. She knew she wanted to find out exactly how Quidditch and Wizard Weightlifting had made an effect on Draco. It didn't take a genius to figure out there was more than skin and bone under his robes. Although Pansy loved to brag about Draco's body in the girl's toilets, Hermione found herself wanted to get the up-close and personal experience. And she was going to find him.

Now.

She got up from the comfy chair in front of the fireplace and rushed to the library, where Draco was sitting in his usual spot. Hermione, feeling oddly bold, sat down across from him. He looked up at her immediately, question in his eyes. "Draco, I know you don't think of me as anything more than a mudblood, but I like you." He raised an eyebrow in shock but then got a look of resolve on his face. Without saying a word, he got up, walked over to Hermione's side of the table, and kissed her. 

Hermione had never kissed a boy before. But she was glad her first kiss was this good. 

He knew exactly what he was doing, and Hermione was shocked to find herself kissing him as if she had kissed thousands of boys before. When they broke apart, she felt slightly deranged. There was something she had always wanted to do. She turned to the table filled with books, and with a sweep of her arm, sent them all to the floor. In a second, she and Draco were kissing on the table. He was unbuttoning her blouse, taking off her jeans, and then…

Her eyes snapped open. MERLIN, that was a really good dream! Why did it have to finish then? Hermione yawned widely and stretched. Glancing at the old- fashioned clock on the wall, she realized it was already 1 o'clock. She grudgingly got up, took a shower, and changed into a simple outfit of tight blue jeans, a white tank top, and a baby blue hoodie. 

She looked into the mirror. If there was one thing she learned from the rest of the girls who had made her up, it was that putting on makeup could be fun. In ten minutes she was done. She took her still bushy hair, attacked it with a brush that had a taming charm, and put it in a high ponytail. She finished with a pair of silver big hoop earrings.

She was on a mission. The dream she had enforced her decision to tell Draco what was on her mind. If she didn't ask him if he felt what she felt that day in the library, she would go crazy. Without stopping to think, she hurried to the library. He was sitting down by himself. She took a deep breath and walked over, cool as can be. Oddly, he didn't seem surprised to see her. If anything, he had a look on his face as if he expected her to show up sooner or later.

"Exactly what is it that you want, Granger?" "Um, well, I just wanted to, ah, talk. Just, you know, talk a bit." He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Why would I want to talk with you? I mean, we are barely associates, so what would you be doing here wanting to talk to me?" She screamed on the inside. Why did he always have to be so difficult? Well, she figured, he was right. They most certainly not associates, so why was she here. Draco picked up on her silence. "I don't think I'd be wrong in assuming that you have no idea why you are here either, so why don't you just go?"

"Okay, look. I just wanted to say that I know that this persona or whatever isn't you. I know what I saw in your eyes. You may want to sit here and act as if you have no idea what I'm talking about, but I know you do. Listen, I know that you are an evil, foul, bastard on the outside, but honestly, I'm not exactly sure who you are on the inside. If you feel as if you have to fake it all the time, then obviously something's wrong." "Funny, Granger, I didn't know you were one for advice giving. The problem is I don't need it. As a matter of fact, I don't need you around either. I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm not interested. Do me a huge favor, and get out of my life. You can't save the world and you can't save me. The point is, I don't need saving. So clear off!" He jumped up and starting stuffing his bag with books.

Hermione was stunned. She should have known better. This was Draco Malfoy. But she couldn't help having the feeling that this was still part of an act. When she turned around, she realized why he was so angry. His "friends" were making their way over. She spun around; he was getting ready to walk off. "Draco, you don't have to do this." She said quietly. Before he could respond, a high-pitched voice sounded behind her. "Draco, it's not garbage day, why bother having this trash around here?" Hermione, expecting for Draco to at least stalk off turned to Hermione with a look of purest disgust.

"You know, Pansy, I really don't know. Mudblood filth like that shouldn't be anywhere near me, let alone in a magical institution." His goons howled with laughter. As he started walking off, Hermione turned around, furious. "You're pathetic, Malfoy." Malfoy, who was walking toward the exit, stopped abruptly and turned around. "And you, Hermione, are the foulest, dirtiest, filthiest thing that I have ever had to been in contact with, including the Weasleys. You are worth less than the dirt on the bottom of my shoe. I stand by what I said before: you're worth nothing, so why continue to contaminate our world with your filth? Do us all a favor and just die. Because that's all you and your kind are good for. _You sicken me._"

His friends were all dying with laughter, and he simply turned around and continued walking away. Hermione didn't bother trying to contain her tears. She let out a loud sob and ran toward the exit of the library, where Malfoy and his posse still were walking. As Hermione ran past, Goyle, thinking unusually quickly, stuck his foot out at just the right moment, and Hermione went down, crashing to the floor. By this time, the rest of the people in the library, saw this, and started chuckling quietly.

She didn't even try to get up. She just lay there on the floor, crying, until finally her pride kicked in. She shakily stood up and turned to Malfoy, who was laughing heartily with everyone else. Hermione didn't bother saying anything. She simply turned back around and ran to the common room. As she was having a good cry in her bed, she couldn't help but think, "I guess this is what I deserve. Letting Malfoy get to me again, foolishly thinking I could change him. I must have been on some strong befuddlement charm. As Hermione drifted off into a fitful sleep, her last thought before sleep overtook her was, "but he didn't deny what I was saying."


	7. I hate the way you make me feel

****Hey, sorry it took such a while to update, but school has been murder lately. I'm actually gonna take the advice of a reviewer and make Hermione have a bit of a backbone. Be prepared for a take-no-crap Hermione. ***

                                                   Why I Hate You

                                    I hate the way you make me feel

Hermione woke up from her rather fitful sleep. She was still feeling very sore about the whole issue with Malfoy, and mentally screamed at herself for being such a dunderhead. Now that she thought about the whole situation rationally, she realized how foolish she had been. From now on, she wasn't going to take any more crap from Malfoy. Fact of the matter was that she was becoming sort of a pushover, and she hated it. After all, wasn't she Hermione Granger? The one who dared to slap Malfoy in his face-twice? 

She told herself then and there that she did not like Malfoy. Her strange feelings were probably the result of some freaky chemical imbalance or something. She sighed and decided to take a long, hot shower so she could feel refreshed for class. Oh, no. First thing this morning was double Potions. And they still had to work together for some dreaded potion. She sighed deeply and trudged to the bathroom, thankful that no one was awake yet. 

Draco was feeling very confused. Making Hermione Granger look like a fool in front of everyone would have been a bright spot in his day. Now, as he stood in front of his mirror, he couldn't help but wonder, "why don't I feel happy?" After all, he hated mudbloods as he hated anything else unpleasant. Seeing her cry gave him a strong urge to make it better. He felt like he should be the one to console her. Yet, as she looked at him with those accusing eyes, all he did was laugh. 

The whole scene of what happened that day played in his mind over and over again. Now, every word he said to her echoed in his brain a thousand times louder. He felt something he had never felt before. Looking in her tearful eyes, he felt a very odd emotion. Guilt, in every sense of the word was upon in him in such a real way that he couldn't bear to stand it.

Although he was supposed to hate mudblood Granger, for some odd reason he was hating her less and less, and feeling sorrier for himself more and more. She was right. There was no point in denying it. She had read him like an open book and he loathed it. He felt as if his superb plan of concealing his emotions was completely thwarted by her in a minute. He felt…vulnerable. Merlin, that was something he would never get accustomed to.

He needed some serious separation time from Granger, but things never did seem to work out for him when he really wanted them too. At least lately. First period was double potions. He had a feeling that since Granger was so sensitive lately, she would probably just cry when she saw him. Girls, he thought. They become so emotional.

Potions Class

Professor Snape didn't say a word. He simply walked into the class and sat at his desk. The class assumed that this was the signal to begin separating into their groups so they moved. Hermione took a deep breath. She chanted a mental mantra in her head. "I won't let him get to me." There he was, sitting as if there was nothing wrong with the world. Before Malfoy said a word, Hermione spoke. "Malfoy, I would like to apologize to you firsthand. I was foolish enough to think that you had some other personality. But I see now that you don't. I agree with you 100 percent. You are nothing less than an arrogant, mean, prideful, person. And I am sorry with all of my heart for daring to think otherwise."

With that, she proceeded to get started with the potions assignment for the day. Inwardly, she smiled. She wasn't going to be the sissy anymore. Elation filled her when she noticed that Draco still hadn't said a word, he looked rather shocked. Draco cleared his throat. "First off, Granger, apology accepted. What you see is what you get. I am everything you stated and much more. Malfoys are always much more. I am powerful, dangerous, and…and…" 

"And what? Cowardly? Foolish? Weak?" "Granger, don't you dare..." Hermione snorted. "Don't I what? Honestly, Malfoy, you talk as if these things aren't true. The whole lot of you is cowardly for bowing down to Lord Voldemort. You in particular are foolish if you think that I'm going to believe your crap about being powerful. And you're took weak to be who you want to be…" Hermione bit her lip, but it was too late. Her whole point of this was to prove to Malfoy that she had abandoned her whole idea about him being truly a good person on the inside.

Draco gave up. He couldn't hold out forever. "Granger, I am sick and tired of you reading me as if I am a book that you can just pluck off of a shelf. You make me feel as if everything I have ever done needs to be questioned." "Malfoy, why don't you just let go of everything? Just pretend you don't know anything about family honor and be yourself because…" Draco cleared his throat. "Because what? Because I feel as if I'm not myself anymore every time you talk to me? It's not exactly a pleasant feeling, Granger. Yet…" 

Professor Snape announced to the class, "You have 30 minutes left. By this time your potion should be in third stage." "Damn, Malfoy, we'll continue this, ah, discussion at a later time. I have no intention of failing this lesson, so let's do this, alright?" Malfoy nodded his head in agreement. He was a bit shocked. It had been a while since he had seen this side of Hermione. This Hermione made him feel- weird. He was unsure of himself every time she spoke. 40 minutes later, Draco and Hermione were in the library, in a very awkward silence. Hermione's insecurities kept running through her head. Hadn't it only been yesterday that she was publicly humiliated? What was she doing here anyway? She opened her mouth to tell Malfoy that this was all just a huge mistake. 

Malfoy, however, spoke first. "Granger, listen. I just want you to know that even though we may not exactly be the best of friends… I have always sort of respected you. I mean, I don't like you or anything, but I still think you're sort of smart. So, let's just act as if the whole thing yesterday didn't happen, alright?" Hermione's first inclination was to launch into a whole speech about how much she sort of respected him when she stopped herself. This was the same Malfoy who made her feel as if she was worth nothing. The same person who had made her cry. No. She wasn't going to give in that easily. 

"Normally, I would have accepted that statement and pretended as if everything was fine now. But, honestly, I don't buy it, Malfoy. Don't think telling me that I'm smart will help this situation. You have no idea how much you have hurt me over these years. And even if you did, I don't think you care. Because you don't care about anyone except yourself." "Granger, come on, it's not that serious." That was it. Hermione was on her last nerve and he spent it.

"How dare you tell me that this is not all that serious? Do you have any idea as to how much you have made me feel as if I should be dead? As if I really didn't deserve to be here? Half the reason why I am the number one student here is just to prove myself to everyone, you especially, that people like me can be just as good as purebloods." Hermione added quietly, "Your opinion meant more to me than I really let on." She put her head down. She was fighting not to cry, but it was really a losing battle. Too many emotions had been bottled up for too long.

Draco gaped at Hermione. He had really had that much of an affect on what she did? "Granger, I-I guess I'm sorry. I mean, you know how it is. Mudbloods are just as good as purebloods. I only teased you for fun. If you want me to stop, I will. I mean, you're not all that important to me."

 Hermione's head snapped up. Her face was red with anger. "You guess you're sorry. You only teased me for fun. How typical. If I want you to stop, you will? Malfoy, who are we kidding here? You know as well as I do that you are not that powerful. I wonder what dear Draco will say when his friends pass by me and shout those horrid remarks. I'd bet a galleon that Draco would join right with them. Look in the mirror. You're just like the rest of the losers out there, trying to keep your friends."

With that, she got up and began to walk away.  She stopped abruptly and turned around. "Just so you know, there was once a time when I thought that everyone had a bit of good in them. You proved me wrong." 

***What do you think?? I kinda sorta like this chapter. Tell me what you think. Pleeeaaase!! BTW, I feel kinda sad since J.K. Rowling said that Draco and Hermione would never be together. *Sniff, sniff*


	8. I hate the way you're on my mind

Hello again. I have been so busy lately it's not even funny. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. Thanks to all of my reviewers. I'm glad you like this story. It's my first one.***

                                                Why I Hate You

                                    I hate it when you're on my mind

Hermione couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of depression. Here she was, a seventh year in Hogwarts, and nothing really great ever seemed to happen to her. She never even had a boyfriend. The thought sunk in her mind. She, a 17 year old girl had never had a boyfriend. She was so pathetic. Sure, there was Viktor, but he was never a boyfriend. He was just a boy….who happened to be a friend.

She sighed, thinking about everything that happened the previous day. She really was useless. She was here, thinking about a boy who could care less whether she was alive or 6 feet under. Then again, he did say he respected her… Hermione couldn't really figure out why he had said that if he was being sincere. Then again, the mind of an evil git always worked differently from a normal person's.

Draco was in deep confusion, and the worst part was that he didn't know why he was confused. The answer to the question that kept popping up in his mind was so evident it was like a 50-foot billboard in his mind. But he wasn't willing to accept it. No way was he going to take that answer and just deal with it. Fact of the matter was that what Granger said was so true it hurt. He was weaker than the weak, and the part that killed him was that he was too weak to stop everything.

Who was he really kidding anyway? Sure, he had his money, and the Malfoy honor, but at the end of the day, it didn't really matter. Life was too short for playing games, and Draco was at the finish line on the board. His time of being a playboy was running short… he had to think about his future. What was he going to do with the rest of his life? He had to do something. Doing nothing while being rich may have seemed ideal for someone else, but not him. 

Then his mind flashed to Hermione. He wallowed in his own self-pity when he thought of her. I'm such a screw up it's not even funny. No real family, no real friends, no mentor, nothing. It was a bit surrealistic; he seemed to have the most friends, when he was really alone. ALONE. He was useless.  His whole life was one, big, wretched mess. He messed up, badly, and there really was no making up for it. Should he just take the plunge and forget that he was a Malfoy? Should he just let go of everything? 

He would love to, but the consequences would be too great, and he wasn't up to the odd faces and stares… Wait, wait. Why was Granger and his own problems on his mind? He hated it when he lost focus. He was beginning to hate everything lately. He was beginning to hate himself.

Hermione knew that she was such a pathetic piece of dung on the floor it wasn't even funny. She was a successful, smart, determined witch at a prestigious school and she had allowed herself to lose focus because of a boy! A boy who didn't even want her alive, nonetheless. She sighed as she plopped down on the couch and opened her favorite muggle book of all time, Jane Eyre. Hermione thought that she was somewhat similar to Jane. She was a well-educated young woman, who was plain and happened to have no one to love or love her in her life.

Work, work, work. Go to sleep, get up, and work some more. No time for love; until of course, the similarities between Hermione and Jane decreased. Because Jane, plain as she was, found someone to love, who loved her back…. Hermione suddenly didn't like the book anymore. She tossed it aside and thought. She fell asleep, depressed more than ever about why her life was so crummy.

In the morning…

Hermione finally had something to look forward to. A Hogsmeade weekend was coming up, and heavens knew she needed a change of scene. The seemingly huge castle was sort of closing in around her, suffocating her. Maybe spending some time in her favorite bookstores would cheer her up. Merlin knew she was in a generally depressed mood.

Draco had to get out of Hogwarts. At least for a while, anyway. He almost quivered with excitement thinking about what new supplies the dark magic shop had acquired. (Hey, he may like Hermione, but he's still Draco.) Perhaps some serious face stuffing of candy would help. He hadn't had Drooble's Best Blowing Gum in a long while. His mother had stopped sending him treats in sixth year. Maybe her being in the closed ward in St. Mungo's had something to do with it, Draco thought.

He sure was thinking a lot these days, and for some reason, no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts always seemed to make a U-turn to Hermione Granger. He couldn't keep procrastinating. He had to address the issue as to why he was feeling so strangely about her. He couldn't deal with the problems right now, it made him think too much. For now, he'd just put it away in his mental file cabinet. 

Hermione knew she would have to think about her whole dilemma with Malfoy, but she didn't want to right now. She'd tried before, and she'd gotten hurt: Physically as well and emotionally. Her ankle was still killing her from where she landed on the floor in the library. 

She'd just remain plain, single, sad Hermione for a little while longer, and be left to her thoughts.

****I wasn't really happy with this chapter. The characters are feeling no self worth at all. Maybe it's because I'm kinda depressed right about now. Once again, sorry so much for the tardiness in updating, I will SERIOUSLY try to update sooner, I promise. I'm beginning to feel as if the story is going in a direction that I didn't plan. Not a bad direction, just a different one. Well, hard as it is to believe, next chapter expect a VERY serious climax that will change _everything_. Until next time….


	9. Why are there when I call?

Hello again. This chapter is the climax. Because of what occurs, everything will change between Draco and Hermione.

                                                Why I Hate You

                                    Why are you there when I call?

Hermione was finally, in weeks, happy. She was by herself, surrounded by books. This was perhaps, real bliss. And the best part was that since she was a seventh year, she didn't have to return to Hogwarts until 9 o'clock. She casually flipped through a rather fascinating book about beauty charms. Her mind drifted off to Draco. She didn't know why, but it just did. She was sure that there was definitely something more beneath the surface, and she wanted to find out what it was.

Draco's waning sense of control was taking a serious turn for the worse. Here he was, in his element, and he couldn't concentrate. The storeowner looked at Draco funny. Angry as he was, the pure-blood prince couldn't really blame the man. He looked like hell. Malfoys always looked their best; and here he was: hair ruffled and greasy, clothes disheveled, and his eyes were bloodshot from the mixture of lack of sleep and several shots of firewhisky he downed before entering Knockturn Alley. He was a mess, and everyone knew it. He wasn't drunk, just a little tipsy….

Hermione was happy. She was reading the brand new book that no one had read yet, as it wouldn't be released for another week. The only reason she had the book was because she offered a lot of cash, and the shopkeeper was fond of her. Her reading was instantly interrupted when a large crowd seemed to begin forming in front of Zonko's. "Probably some new horrid invention to torture another soul." However, amidst the yelling, Hermione sensed fear. Something told her that whatever it was, she wasn't going to hear good news.

Draco was pissed at everyone. Here he was, trying to wallow in his self-pity, and he couldn't even do that in peace. Ever since he apparated into Hogsmeade, all he received were the dirtiest looks. He couldn't help but wonder, "I know I look crap, but what the hell is going on?" Someone who he had never seen in his life brushed past him while mumbling, "Sadistic bastard." That's when he noticed the crowd in front of Zonko's Joke Shop. And the shocked yells and gasps. "Dammit," Draco thought.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" There was a short moment of silence as everyone cautiously glanced at Hermione. "What the hell is going on?" Ginny, with tears in her eyes blurted, "I'm so sorry, Hermione." Hermione froze. She knew something was desperately wrong. "W-what happened? Can someone tell me something, please?" she begged. Neville solemnly handed Hermione an emergency printing of the Daily Prophet. It read:

_You-know-who's remaining followers went on a killing spree of muggles in northern England. Reports of muggle law enforcement witness "a bunch of cloaked men waving sticks at people." Two of the muggles that were brutally killed were none other than Richard and Jane Granger, the parents of Hogwarts' brightest witch, Hermione Granger._

"N-no! This has to be a joke. Please- someone tell me this is a joke!" Hermione crumpled to the floor, sobbing so much that she couldn't even breathe. She didn't want to breathe. She didn't want to live when her parents were dead. She wished so much that one of the Death Eaters would come and finish her off. Every breath she took reminded her that she was still alive, and it was killing her. An eerie silence surrounded her. "Hey, what's going on?"

Draco wished he hadn't spoken. Every person in the crowd glared at him with venom in their eyes. Neville, who had acquired an unusual amount of courage over the years, spoke first. "The question is, what are you doing here, Malfoy? Shouldn't you be celebrating with your fellow Death Eaters? After the slaying of all those muggles you should be overjoyed." "What are you talking about, Longbottom? What muggle slaying?" Before Neville could speak, a quiet voice came from within the crowd. "You mean you don't know a thing about why my parents were taken away from me?" Silence. Hermione walked slowly from within the crowd. "Huh?! You don't know anything!!?" She slapped him. "Hermione, don't blame me, I don't know what you're talking about."

He turned and walked away, feeling angry and strangely empty.

In the days that followed, Hermione retreated into her own shell. Nothing anyone said would help. She chose not to go to a funeral; it would be too painful. She didn't go to class, nor did she eat. In just 5 days, she lost 7 pounds, and looked dried up. She didn't even speak to Harry or Ron anymore. After two weeks, she decided to sneak in the library to read a few books, to relax her.

Draco couldn't sleep. Everyone noticed the change in Hermione, and it wasn't for the better. She looked so…empty. He decided that if he wasn't going to sleep, he might as well do something productive. He would go to the library, and read up on some hexes he heard about. As soon as he opened the door to the restricted section, he heard it; a soft crying. And without a second of thought, he knew who it belonged to. Walking along different bookshelves, he found Hermione crouched down, sobbing. She knew immediately that he was there, but she didn't care. "Hermione, I'm sorry about your parents, I really am, but I am in no way responsible. Believe me." To his surprise, she replied, "I know, and I'm sorry. I just need someone to blame. I just miss them so-" She put her head down. Draco didn't know what to do in these kinds of situations. Physical contact was a no.

"Aren't you going to try to comfort me at all?" "Well, what do you expect me to say?" "You could say you don't understand what it's like, but you'll try to listen to me." Draco was baffled. Where did that come from? "Um, okay. All right. I do not know what it's like to lose parents, but I do know what it's like to not have parents at all. To be alone, in essence. Hermione, your parents are gone, but at least you have loads of memories to help you through the hard times. I don't remember one single truly happy memory of my parents. Not one." Both were quiet, thinking. "Damn you, Malfoy. Why do you always do this to me? The moment I make up my mind about you, you go ahead and do something out of character, and I get hurt all over again." "Hermione, I swear. No more. Because you were right, I don't know what I'm doing with my life. I'm scared most of the time about who's watching me and how I'll look."

"Maybe we can try this friend thing? Slow, at first? Then… who knows?" "You know what, Malfoy? I think I can do that."

Please review!


End file.
